Code Lyoko: Nueva Generacion
by Xmortal
Summary: ¿Los nuevos protagonista seran atacados por su padres? Los Hijos tendran su primera aventura en Lyoko. Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12


**Code Lyoko: 2º Generacion**

**Aviso:** Todos los protagonistas y serán originales, pero será hijos de los protagonistas originales.

Han pasado 25 años desde que los Guerrero Lyoko apagaron la Supercomputadora, Jeremy y Aelita se casaron y tuvieron gemelos un niño llama Jeremy Jr. y una niña llamada Luz, Ulrich y Yumi tuvieron una niña llamada Akari, Odd se caso y poco tiempo después tuvo una hija llamada Sofía, un año más tarde Odd se divorcio quedándose con su hija, Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas le sucedió lo mismo que a Odd pero ella duro 2 años casada se quedo con su hijo Luis que heredo el apellido de su madre al divorciarse, Sissi es la nueva directora de la escuela.

Jeremy Jr. Belpois 13 años: Su apariencia física, es parecida a la de su madre solo que en chico, su mentalidad es la de su padre prefiere estar programando que con sus amigos en educación física, tiene sus diferencias con su hermana pero por lo general están junto casi siempre, pero cuando tiene que pelear lo hace

Luz Belpois 13 años: su físico es una versión femenina de su padre, la mentalidad de su madre siempre preocupada por sus amigos o por el bienestar del grupo, tiene sus diferencias con su hermano pero por lo general están junto casi siempre.

Akari Stern 14 años: Es la más madura del grupo, se podría decir que es una mezcla casi-perfecta de sus padres, heredo la concentración de su madre y la agilidad de su padre, es una de las chicas populares por sus talentos en deportes y ejercicios de agilidad.

Sofía Della Roobia 13 años: Su compartimiento es más tranquilo que el de su padre, es muy inteligente tiene buenas calificaciones, es codiciada por todos los chicos de la escuela, aunque de vez en cuando se le salen las bromas al "Estilo Odd.", la popularidad de ella se debe a su apariencia ya que es de cabello rubio con ojos azules.

Luis Delmas 13 años: A diferencia de su madre no le gusta presumir de que es hijo de la Directora, ni tampoco le gusta que su madre lo manipule, el se revela mucho a su madre, a veces resulta un buen aliado en otras palabras es todo lo contrario a su madre.

Solos primeros cuatros de estos personajes sabe el secreto de la supercomputadora, pero solo creen que son cuentos de fantasías contados por su padres, esta vez las chicas comparten cuarto.

**Capitulo #1: Los Guerreros Lyokos atacan la Escuela **

Era un día normal en la escuela es hora de almuerzo todos los alumnos salían a comer, nadie noto nada extraño de lo que pasaba, excepto dos alumnos ya que sus padres siempre lo llamaban a la hora de la comida esos dos eran gemelos Jeremy Jr., y Luz

Oye, hermano ya pasado casi pasa la hora de almuerzo solamente quedan 10 minutos – dijo Luz

No te preocupes, tal vez nuestros padres tengan muchos trabajos recuerda que son programadores – comento Jeremy Jr.

En ese momento aparecieron los Guerreros Lyoko en la escuela, los trajes no cambiaron solo se estiraron para las personas adulta, el único que tenía un traje de recién hecho era el Sr. Jeremy era un traje tipo ninja.

¿Estás vestimentas no se parecen a las de nuestros padres en sus aventuras? - pregunto Luz

Ahora que lo dices son muy parecidas, pero nuestro padre no tenía un traje según la historia – comento Jeremy Jr.

Oigan miren su ojos, hay una especie de símbolo extraño – comento Akari esquivando los ataque

¡Oh Cielos! Están controlado por XANA incluida nuestra madre – grito Luz

¿Ahora quien desactivara las torres? – pregunto Akari

Creo que es hora de usar nuestros "ASE" que nos dieron nuestro padre al entrar en la escuela – comento Sofía

¿Crees que esos CD con códigos llamados ASE nos servirán para entrar en Lyoko? – pregunto Luz

Es posible, vamos todos a intentarlo – dijo Jeremy Jr.

Así que todos se fueron ese momento pero no se dieron cuenta que los seguían sus padre, al llegar se encontraron que la supercomputadora estaba encendida ellos supieron que algo malo estaba, la supercomputadora detectaba una torre en el sector del bosque.

Denme los ASE – ordeno Jeremy Jr.

Yo tengo el Código #21 – dice Luz

Yo tengo el Código #23 – dice Akari

Yo tengo el Código #24 – dice Sofía.

Jeremy Jr. metió los CD en orden incluyendo el suyo luego de eso la supercomputadora analizo esos CD mostrando que eran traje de batallas y un manual, luego de leer el manual al pequeño Jeremy se le ocurrió pasar un antivirus a los escáner una vez que termino, las chicas bajaron para el escaneo y virtualización.

Virtualización completada y cerca de la torre activada ya que su padre la había encontrado anteriormente estaban protegidas por 10 bloques y 2 mega tanques

Luz tenía un traje como el de Aelita tiene los mismos poderes que ella, es ella puede desactivar torres, dispara bolas de energías y volar

Akari gano un traje como el de su padre pero las armas se pueden convertir en espada o abanicos, gano los poderes de ambos

Sofía gano los poderes felinos de su padre con su traje pero de color negro

Luz, yo y Sofía distraeremos los monstruos, tú ábrete camino hacia la torre sin hacerse notar. – ordeno Akari

Poca protección, XANA cree que no somos amenaza para ella – dijo Sofía

Sofía ataco con varias flechas laser y destruyo cuatros bloques mientras Akari con su agilidad hizo que los dos Mega Tanques se destruyeran entre ellos, luego de eso Sofía se copia de la estrategia de Akari y destruyo otros cuatros, los últimos fueron destruido por Luz mientras esta entrada en la torre.

En el mundo real el Pequeño Jeremy estaba por ser atacado por su padre y los demás guerreros Lyoko justo en ese momento Luz estaba comenzando al escribir el Código

Código: Lyoko

Código #21: Luz

¡Regreso al pasado activado! – dijo la Supercomputadora

El día comenzaba desde cero para nuestros nuevos protagonistas estaban en su hora de desayuno

Papá, si sucede algo malo en Lyoko, avísanos – pregunto Jeremy Jr.

¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo? – solo dijo eso Jeremy

Ya está todo solucionado pero tal vez ustedes no lo recuerden, hicimos un viaje al pasado – comento Luz

Ya veo ahora que lo dices comienzo a recordar todo vi una torre activada, llame a mis amigos y fuimos a Lyoko luego nos escaneamos todos y después no se qué paso.- comento Jeremy

Se puede decir que XANA materializo los poderes Lyokos en el mundo real, para atacarnos es decir los descendientes de ustedes – comento el pequeño Jeremy

Si fue así, gracias por salvarnos estoy orgulloso de ustedes – dijo Jeremy


End file.
